pointless_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Garbage Island
Garbage Island '''is the first major area explored in Mystics of Trash and Violence. The Island itself is a part of a greater 'garbage archipelago' situated in a body of water near the geographical center of Olathe and as suggested by the name, is comprised entirely of garbage save for certain areas in which land is visible. The majority of the Island is swamped with heaps of trash and other rubbish, with the inhabitants of the Island adopting a passive lifestyle revolving around the reverence of garbage and the idea that one's situation cannot improve. Sublocations Mass Graves The local militia, Rando's Army, dumps all corpses and waste in the '''Mass Graves, a teal-soiled area with few inhabitants. Many members of the Cellophane Communion will commit ritualistic suicide in this area, suffocating themselves to death with plastic bags and becoming one with the trash. Crashed Truck Area The Crashed Truck Area '''is the area where the near-dead Alex Churchland is dumped towards the end of the introductory sequence of the game; here, Joel Miller discovers Alex, but also uncovers the Custom Bullet beneath Alex's body. Returning to this area and interacting with the abandoned truck will lead to the player discovering a hidden loot stash. Additionally, the player may also encounter Sholo Liberty. Trash Pit The '''Trash Pit '''is a secluded valley whose sole inhabitant is Larry Davis, who is later accompanied by Darry Sweets. Here, Alex may consult Larry Davis for spiritual device and obtain the Trash Enlightenment side-quest. The sides of the pit are entirely comprised of a seemingly endless sea of black bags of garbage. Scorched Cliffs The '''Scorched Cliffs are the very first playable area of the game, with Alex awakening from his rest in this area. The Cliffs are a burnt orange color, with many seagulls inhabiting the area. Towards the east, the remnants of a bridge can be seen. Joel's Shed Alex first wakes up in Joel's Shed, a small shack constructed of metal plating and wood. A single Crow is perched atop the shed, which promptly flies away once Alex exits. Joel's Stash Joel's Stash '''is the residency of Joel Miller, a small cave-turned home embedded in the side of the Scorched Cliffs. A map of Garbage Island is kept, showing that new parts have been added in at different times; adjacent to this map are notes written by Joel on the topic of salvage, with "I AM JOEL MILLER" and "I WILL FIND IT" being part of these notes -- Joel has also kept track of an event, with thousands of notches appearing on the paper; these notches could represent either the passage of time in days, or the number of salvage runs in search of the Custom Bullet. At the far left, the player can loot Joel's drawers. Broken Bridge The '''Broken Bridge '''is a landmark in the Scorched Cliffs area whose namesake bridge was demolished by Rando's Army after their troops withdrew from the Island. Remnants of the militia can be encountered in this area, including Pedro Rodrigez. Down Cliff '''Down Cliff '''is a small, hidden ledge accessible by dropping down from the Broken Bridge area -- the sole purpose of this location is to connect to an otherwise unreachable part of of the Soggy Trash Cave system. Soggy Trash Cave System The '''Soggy Trash Cave System '''is a cave that leads to Soggy Trash accessible from both the Broken Bridge and Down Cliff areas. Augustus Estrada can be seen for the first time in this cave, and later Malthuz Balthazar can be seen as well. Additionally, if the cave is accessed via the Down Cliff, the player will encounter and fight the militia remnant Sean Shawn. The second half of the cave system features militia remnant Dex Muldoon, and serves as a transition from the orange soil of the Scorched Cliffs area to the blue ground of the Soggy Trash area. A drawing is visible on the side of the first cave of a triple-peaked mountain surrounded by clouds and mist -- on the middle peak, there is a singular closed eye. Consulting its creator, Augustus Estrada, will reveal it was inspired by dreams of a "better place". Soggy Trash '''Soggy Trash is the second large sector of Garbage Island that the player can explore, marked by its blue soil and patches of tall green grass. A majority of Garbage Island's denizens are encountered here, such as the Island's warlord Roland Von Buckingham and the trading duo Percy Sveridool & Ben Nowish. Waste Carousel The Waste Carousel '''is an area in Soggy Trash where the player may barter pilfered garbage with Percy & Ben, one of the few "vendors" in the game who only deal in trash. Grosont de Presant is near the trading outpost, who throws the Manual I towards Alex and Joel in a fervent search for Magazines. Transition to the Bad Part of Garbage Island Accessible from the Waste Carousel, the '''Transition to the Bad Part of Garbage Island '''is a tiny cave situated below the Waste Carousel whose sole purpose is to lead the player to the Bad Part of Garbage Island -- the place Roland von Buckingham calls home. However, the Transition to the Bad Part of Garbage Island ultimately fails in transitioning the player to the Bad Part of Garbage Island because the Bad Part of Garbage Island is not directly accessible from the Transition to the Bad Part of Garbage Island; it merely transitions to a small ledge in the Bad Part of Garbage Island from which no other part of the Bad Part of Garbage Island is accessible. Georgy's Palace East of the Waste Carousel is '''Georgy's Palace, a small area whose sole landmark is the tent of Georgy Hernandez and Antuan De Companie. Once visited, Georgy will join the player's party. Dump Town Dump Town '''is an area to the right of Georgy's Palace, featuring the entryway to Dirt Town and the Black Swan, as well as the actual transition to the Bad Part of Garbage Island. Additionally, once Bob Versace has been killed, his funeral will be held in this location. Passage to Dirt Town The '''Passage to Dirt Town '''is a small transitional cave leading from Dump Town to Dirt Town. In this cave, the ground's coloration becomes a muddy brown. Emile Tzu is encountered in this cave. Dirt Town '''Dirt Town '''is a segment of Garbage Island accessible from Dump Town where the player can visit the Black Swan and meet Louie Versace, one of the leading members of the Cellophane Communion. Black Swan The '''Black Swan '''is the sole bar of Garbage Island -- unfortunately, there is no vendor located in the establishment. A secret passageway to a hidden cave is behind the trash bin, which can be moved by interacting with it. Muddy Tunnel The '''Muddy Tunnel '''is a secret chamber in the Black Swan accessible by a hidden passageway -- in this tunnel, there is an unlocked safe containing an Impeccable Gold Brolex. Dirt Hole The '''Dirt Hole '''is a small transitional cave found at the western end of Dirt Town that leads back to the Waste Carousel area; it is a one-way cave, as the cave cannot be accessed from the Waste Carousel -- it may only be accessed from Dirt Town. Transition to Roland's '''Transition to Roland's '''is a small cave that leads to the Bad Part of Garbage Island accessible from a small tunnel in Dump Town. Bad Part of Garbage Island The '''Bad Part of Garbage Island '''is the area in which Roland von Buckingham's shack can be visited. Crowtom Kroatoan gives the player an optional sidequest to smash the eggs of the crows that Roland has been keeping inside his shack. Richie Cheasedust threatens the player once they arrive in the Bad Part of Garbage Island, but then tells the player not to tell Roland that he was there. Roland's Shack '''Roland's Shack '''is the residency of warlord Roland von Buckingham; the shack's exterior has been defaced with impolite graffiti intended to insult Roland. A bag of Bird Feed can be looted from the Shack. Passage to Washing Machine Grove The '''Passage to Washing Machine Grove '''is a small passageway accessed from Dump Town that leads the player to the Washing Machine Grove. Washing Machine Grove The '''Washing Machine Grove '''is a small grove in which numerous Garbage Islanders can be seen quarreling for and attempting to loot a bag of garbage -- adjacent graffiti asserts that none will ever get it. Imp. D can be found motivating Tim Zivalgo to "get that trash". Concrete Heart The '''Concrete Heart '''is a derelict wharf to the immediate east of Dump Town; from the interior berths of the wharf, hundreds of garbage bags endlessly rise from the depths. Rotten Fruit is formally introduced to the player in this location, and Puvis Unhara will give the player a cigarette whilst commenting on the Poison that may be induced by ingesting the fruit. Chamber 3 & Chamber 4 Much like an actual heart, the Concrete Heart has multiple Chambers. Though the first two chambers are inaccessible, '''Chamber 3 '''and '''Chamber 4 can be entered. Chamber 3 is empty, but at one point, Brown Raja can be found inside contemplating about the "blackest trash bag" ever found -- this trash bag is the only asset in the game that utilizes 'full black', meaning that it lacks any color whatsoever; all other 'black' colors in the game actually contain a small amount of red. Chamber 4 is empty, aside from a small pile of burnt synthetics in the middle of the room. Passage to Burning Ledge The Passage to Burning Ledge '''is a transitional cave system accessible from a small tunnel in the Concrete Heart area; inside this passage, the player can loot a box of Rotten Fruit, as well as a Fermented Mystery barter item. Burning Ledge '''Burning Ledge '''is a small series of burnt orange cliffs accessible from the corresponding passageway in the Concrete Heart. A bag of Bird Feed can be found in this area, as well as two crates of Rotten Fruit, a Crow, and four crushable Crow nests. The Long Wet '''The Long Wet '''is a grassy plain adjacent to the Concrete Heart, serving as the habitat of Garbage Island's Rag Maggots, bag-wearing denizens who have been driven mad and will attack the player if ran into. If careful, the player can time their movements to avoid all encounters with the Rag Maggots. The Hernandez Family Ship is wrecked on the side of the Long Wet, and a hole in the side of the ship can be interacted with for loot. Trashy Bog The '''Trashy Bog '''is a long stretch of garbage piles that extend from the Long Wet to the Moist Arena. Alex will be slowed down to the immense amounts of trash and will vomit often. The remnants of the crashed Sputnik satellite can be found in the Trashy Bog and two tiles away from the wreck, the player can loot a Palladium Tile ejected from the wreckage. Moist Arena The '''Moist Arena is the last major area of Garbage Island, and serves as the site of the player's battle with Roland von Buckingham. Roland can be first seen observing the player from a vantage point in the area, and once approached, his Crow will fly away and allow the player to save. Roland will then move right and block passage to the docks. In order to proceed to the docks and escape Garbage Island, the player is required to kill Roland von Buckingham. The area contains multiple swaths of ruined chain-link fencing and a boating sign, suggesting that prior to the Flash, the area served as a form of port or mooring station. Soaking Docks The '''Soaking Docks '''is the last area of Garbage Island and is where Georgy has moored his boat. Richie Cheasedust, out of anger, is seen attempting to dislodge the boat's mooring with his pick. A fight with Richie can be avoided if the correct dialogue responses are chosen. Rubbish Pond Only visible during a cutscene, the '''Rubbish Pond '''is part of the body of water separating Garbage Island from the Endless Wastes, the second area of the game. Category:Locations Category:Garbage Island Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence